Serpentis Watch
Vorkommen: HiSecframe|Serpentis Logo, LowSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Battlecruiser/Command Ship und kleiner Typ: Combat Site (Komplex) Deutscher Titel: Serpentis-Wachposten Popup: Previous explorers have commented that one of the gates requires a passkey. Alternatively, it can be bypassed by convincing the commander to unlock it. The overseer guards the Starbase Control Tower vigorously. Erster Abschnitt thumb|Serpentis Watch 1 Erste Welle *8 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Patroller/Chief Watchman) ''- tw. damp'' *7-8 Destroyer (Corelior Artillery/Infantry/Soldier/Trooper) *1 Cruiser - Corelum Scout (Corelum Chief Sentinel) - Trigger Zweite Welle Meldung: As it's attacked, the Corelum Scout immediately calls for backup. '' *6-8 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Chief Infantry/Chief Safeguard/Chief Sentinel) ''- tw. damp *1-2 Elite Frigate (Coreli Guardian Patroller/Watchman) ''- damp'' *1 Cruiser Corelum Scout (Corelum Chief Sentinel) - Trigger Dritte Welle Meldung: As it's attacked, the Corelum Scout immediately calls for backup. '' *4-6 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Defender/Chief Protector) *5-6 Destroyer (Corelior Artillery/Infantry/Sentinel/Trooper) *1 Cruiser Corelum Scout (Corelum Chief Sentinel) - ''Trigger Vierte Welle Meldung: Militant Commander: What goes on here? I leave for a few minutes, and all hell breaks loose! Have you no pride, you worthless louts? I supposed I'll have to take care of this little 'problem' myself ... AGAIN! *4-5 Cruiser - Militant Commander's Escorter (Corelum Chief Defender//Chief Protector) *1 Boss Battlecruiser - Corelum Militant Commander (Corelatis Squad Leader) Wenn der Corelum Militant Commander platzt, erscheint die Meldung: Something clicks in the gate once the Militant Commander has been destroyed. Blitz: Es reicht, wenn man die Corelum Scouts anschiesst, anschliessend den erscheinenden Corelum Militant Commander abschiesst. Zweiter Abschnitt thumb|Serpentis Watch 2Meldung: Someone triggered an alarm near the acceleration gate. Erste Welle *2-3 Frigates (Coreli Defender/Guard/Protector/Safeguard) *2-3 Destroyer (Corelior Soldier/Trooper) Zweite Welle - wenn man den Starbase Control Tower beschiesst Meldung: Smuggler Gate Operator: Intruders! Defend the gate! A distress signal is sent when the Starbase Control Tower is attacked! Hostile reinforcements are incoming! A group of Core activists have jumped through the stargate to defend the Starbase Control Tower! *4 Cruiser - Core Gate Guardian (Corelum Chief Scout/Chief Spy) *3-4 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Scout/Chief Spy) *3-4 Destroyer (Corelior Artillery/Infantry/Sentinel/Soldier/Trooper) Dritte Welle (Wenn man das Smuggler Gate beschiesst) Meldung: Core Militant Overseer: Imbeciles. I'm surrounded by imbeciles. I spent a fortune on this place and you can't even defend it from some rag-tag outsiders. Pfft! I deal with you all after I mob the floor with these pests. The overseer has come to defend the stargate. Prepare for a fight. Es kommen 4 Gruppen. Eine grosse Gruppe am Stargate inkl. des Overseer. Drei weitere kleinere Gruppen in 30-50km Entfernung. Die Gegner machen in ihrer Menge ordentlichen Schaden. Gruppe 1 *7 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Infantry/Chief Sentinel) *7 Destroyer (Corelior Sentinel/Trooper) *3-5 Elite Frigates - Supervisor's Henchman (Coreli Guardian Guard/Safeguard) *2-4 Cruiser - Supervisor's Guardian (Corelum Chief Defender/Chief Protector) *1 Boss Battlecruiser - Core Militant Supervisor (Corelatis Squad Leader/Wing Leader) Gruppe 2 *3 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Infantry) *3 Destroyer (Corelior Sentinel/Soldier/Trooper) Gruppe 3 *3 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Infantry) *3 Destroyer (Corelior Sentinel/Soldier/Trooper) Gruppe 4 *3 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Infantry) *3 Destroyer (Corelior Sentinel/Soldier/Trooper) Zweite Welle ''- manchmal nach Abschuss entweder aller 'Gate'- oder 'Supervisors's'-Schiffe'' *1 Faction Frigate (Shadow Serpentis Guarg/Safeguard) *2 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Guard/Chief Safeguard) ''- damp'' Das Smuggler Gate hinterlässt bei Abschuss einen Container. Darin befinden sich allerdings nur 50 Metal-Scraps. Dieser Komplex kann eine Eskalation auslösen: Jet-Set Hooligans. Dies geschieht entweder beim Abschuss des Supervisors oder der Faction Frigate. Kategorie:Serpentis Kategorie:HiSec Kategorie:Combat Site Kategorie:LowSec